


Heylel

by moocher



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Sweet Devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moocher/pseuds/moocher
Summary: Alfred searches for something he has long forgotten and gets side-tracked. Sweet Devil AU. USUK.





	Heylel

Alfred was flying through the night sky, enjoying the feeling of soaring through the crisp air on the surface. He was in the upper northern hemisphere and had noticed that he hadn’t seen a settlement since the time the sun had been visible.  ‘ _Humans are such weaklings. Can’t handle a little cold,’ h_ e thought. After wondering around for a little longer, he was drawn towards a little, solitary, snow-covered lodge with windows emitting a soft glow. ‘ _Perfect.’_ Entering swiftly and quietly, he glanced around, walking towards the lit fireplace where his senses tingled.

Lying on his back on the soft, fur rug, with an arm tucked behind his head, the other slung across his stomach, was a human- Not only a human, but a handsome one. His skin was a smooth, unblemished rose white with a tint of peach on his cheeks, probably from the close proximity to the hearth. His hair was unruly, but spread out and framed his face with a soft gold, almost like a halo. His lips, slightly set apart, were a light pink. His prominent eyebrows helped accentuate his features. His body was lean and completely relaxed, covered by animal pelt.

Alfred’s tail snapped in excitement. He could not deny the attraction.

Kneeling down next to the male, he leant forwards and took a whiff of his scent. It was oddly flowery and sweet with a hint of something else. Truly intoxicating. Just as Alfred was about to indulge in this angelic treat, said treat started to stir, blinking blurry eyes, allowing Alfred to transform into his human form before the human could notice. Faking panic, Alfred backed away, holding his hands up in surrender as the human shot up to a sitting position, eyes wide with alarm.

Alfred garbled out, “Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude, but it was frigging freezing outside and there was no other place. I tried knocking, but no one answered and then your door didn’t have a lock so I came in and it was so warm and then I saw you lying there looking so relaxed and then I thought I should wake you up because it would totally be creeper-ish if a total stranger just came and sat by, enjoying the warmth while you were sleeping. I don’t mean any harm, I just want to get out of the cold, look I haven’t got any weapons or anythi-” Oh yes, Alfred’s acting and quick-thinking were that amazing.

The human/angel/treat raised his hand to stop the rambling and rubbed his eyes slowly. ‘C _ould this human get any more adorable?’_

The human said something in a language that Alfred didn’t recognise, but he wasn’t really paying attention to the words anyway, because yes, apparently the human was adorable, handsome and alluring all in one _._ Even his voice was seductive and low. This must have been one of the few times Alfred had been so taken by anything. Looking directly at Alfred, the angel asked him something, but the different hues of lush, dark green eyes caught Alfred and were enough to render him momentarily speechless, so he answered with a nod. The human stretched his arms out and then moved his neck around, seemingly to loosen the muscles, giving Alfred a sneak peak of skin and abs, as well as neck and collarbone that were previously hidden by layers of animal hind. As he was getting up, instincts took over and Alfred grabbed his wrist, pulling the human towards himself, biting and sucking on his neck until the human’s scent intensified and he promptly passed out.

Alfred pulled away and laid the human on the rug, watching the human change, as his own hair returned to black; his horns sprouted out, curling downwards, while his wings unfolded; his tail flickered back and forth; and his eyes glowed an eerie ice blue. The human’s golden locks turned blood red, horns popped out of the mop of hair and a tail poked out from beneath the furs. A long exhale was heard and eyes revealing a tantalising shade of lime green leisurely opened as large, bat-like wings tore out of his shoulder blades and unfurled.

“Hello there,” greeted the not-so-angelic-human-but-nonetheless-sinfully-attractive-demon with a smirk.

Alfred watched in appreciation as the demon stretched. “Who are you?”

The green-eyed demon sighed, looking bored, “Does it matter?”

When Alfred made no reply and no move, the green-eyed demon looked him up and down. The arousal emanating from the two demons was so thick they could taste it. “I may be weakened, but I’m not averse to swapping roles or taking the lead.”

Leaning back on his hands, Alfred smirked. “Who’s stopping you?”

There was a quick quirk of the green-eyed demon’s lips when he glanced at the blue-eyed demon. Crawling towards him, he rolled his shoulders like a predator silently approaching his prey, emphasised by his clothing of furs and skins, and straddled him with a slight glint in his eyes.

He sensually moved his hands from the other demon’s shoulders, down his chest to his abs through his clothes, getting a good sense of power the blue-eyed demon held. Humming in approval, he brought his body closer to rest flush against the other, nipping the area just below his ear, teasingly moving his hips and applying light pressure on their growing arousals before removing it, drawing a hum from the black-haired demon’s throat and making the red-haired demon smirk.

Alfred’s senses were in overdrive. A hand was playing with the hair around his horn, the other playing with his hair at the base of his neck; the heat from the body pressed firmly against his; the tail stroking his inner thigh but avoiding the area it was needed the most; and that mouth. That mouth was alternating between nipping, brushing and sucking on his ear, along his jaw and throat. Had he always been this sensitive?

Something bothered the slighter demon about this demon, but he shoved the thought to the back of his mind. ‘ _Might as well enjoy this while it lasts.’_ The demon beneath him hadn’t lost his mind enough to take him, though, and he was starting to lose patience. It _had_ been far too long since he’d last eaten and he couldn’t take the blue-eyed demon if he was this hungry. Snaking his hand down the demon’s neck, brushing along his collarbone, down his torso, he made quick work of the belt buckle and trousers. The erection stood tall, angry, throbbing and leaking with essence.

The red-haired demon pulled back and watched in glee as the blue-eyed demon hummed in approval, head tilted back with eyes half-mast, still watching him. Rubbing a finger on the slit and leaving the rest untouched, a deep rumble was heard. The fingertip, covered in pre-cum, trailed down the length, drawing another long moan. Feeling his need for energy, he wrapped his fingers along the base and gave a firm tug, starting a slow, torturous pace. A tail wrapped around his wrist, urging him to go faster, so he palmed the head, smearing more essence, before grabbing the throbbing cock roughly, giving the desired friction at a fast pace.

As more moans were drawn out, the green-eyed demon leant forwards again, lips brushing the groaning demon’s ear as he breathed, “My name’s Arthur, won’t you call for me?” as he jerked his hand faster, adding more pressure.

Something flashed before Alfred’s eyes but before he could process it, the overwhelming need to come outweighed the thought and Alfred moaned Arthur’s name as he came hard.

Arthur licked the seed from his hand, sucking his fingers, as the black-haired demon watched him. “You’re not done yet, are you?” he asked, tilting his head to the side before slinking down and giving a quick lick on the side of the limp member.

“Not even close,” smirked Alfred, knowing that the red-haired demon still didn’t have enough energy to take him and he himself was unwilling to rush this game. He wanted to know more about this enigmatic demon.

Arthur chuckled, “Then sit back and relax.”

He teased the head lightly with his tongue before blowing on it and looking up innocently at the blue-eyed demon, while ghosting his fingertips over the re-energising member lightly with one finger.

_‘Damn tease,’_ thought Alfred as he groaned in frustration. Luckily, he had an ace up his sleeve. He snaked his tail behind Arthur, sneaking it beneath the furs, before rubbing it between his cheeks. He grinned when he heard Arthur’s breath hitch.

_‘What a sneak_. _Oh, that feels good.’_ Not wanting to be outdone, Arthur nipped along the pulsing vein and swirled the sensitive tip with his tongue, lapping the pearly drops before engulfing the whole member down his throat, humming and swallowing, while kneading his balls.

Alfred grabbed Arthur’s hair roughly, having not expected the sudden tight heat around his arousal. When the hell had he become so sensitive? He was so close to coming again, but oh no. He was not going down without a fight. His tail circled around Arthur’s entrance before plunging in. ‘ _Damn, he is_ tight. _’_

Arthur nearly choked. With one last sharp suck (and just enough teeth) he pulled away having had enough. Trying to remain collected, he crawled back onto the demon’s lap again, rubbing his clothed arse against the blue-eyed demons length and held on tightly. “These are getting in the way,” he huffed and with a swipe of his hand, their clothes vanished, leaving them flush in all bareness and heat.

A possessive growl released itself from Alfred’s throat. This demon was driving him insane, filling him with such lust and giving him so much pleasure, he didn’t know why he hadn’t slammed him down and pounded into him yet. Arthur still had his tail in his ass and was still acting calmly!

Repositioning himself above the blue-eyed demon’s arousal, Arthur tried to pull the tail out, but was stopped.

“No, that stays in,” leered Alfred.

Arthur stared in shock, but then burst out in laughter. Tightening his grip, he whispered an “Of course,” before impaling himself with the other. His head nuzzled the blue-eyed demon’s neck, as they both moaned deeply.

They started rutting together immediately setting an animalistic pace. Alfred grabbed Arthur by his hips and Arthur’s hands wrapped around Alfred’s back. Both of their heads turned and then blue eyes met green. Before either of them knew what was happening, their lips met in a strangely chaste kiss, before fangs and tongues joined in the fray as though trying to devour one another. Blood was spilt, teeth traced and mouths were mapped as both tried to dominate. Their movements became frantic; lips, claws and tails were everywhere. Carnal instincts took over, as Alfred slammed Arthur in the rug, thrusting into him hard and fast, fucking him into the ground as (to his surprise) Arthur kept up with his pace and strength.

 “What name... shall I... _scream_ out when I come?” Arthur panted between kisses and moans.

“Alfred,” came the strangled reply. Arthur really did know what to say at any time.

“Alfred,” Arthur repeated, tasting the name on his tongue. A gasp of his own name was heard before he felt an unbelievably intense heat shoot up inside him, causing him to dig his nails into Alfred and release onto their stomachs with that very same name on his lips. He felt himself being lifted and encased in warmth, falling asleep soon after.

_oOoOoOoOo_

_“You’re mate has been decided.”_

_Strange, nothing about a mate had been mentioned to him since he’d arrived in this world. He already had someone he desired._

_“I wasn’t aware that I needed one.”_

_“Shouldn’t you happy, my Lord? He’s Belial.”_

_oOoOoOoOo_

_“It’s time for another mate to be selected, my Lord,” said King Baal._

_“No, I will wait for him to return,” declined the Demon King._

_“My Lord, thousands of years have already passed,” King Beleth stated._

_“He may have passed on, My Lord,” President Glasya-Labolas added._

_“His presence still remains in this universe,” stated the Demon King._

_“Then he has left you! You are waiting in vain!” Duke Vepar shouted._

_“Yes, he may have found someone else,” agreed Marquis Sabnock._

_A dark aura surrounded the Demon King. “You forget your place,” he snarled, standing up, effectively dismissing the demons. He sat back down as the demons filed out, whispering in hush tones._

_“My Lord, you have already forgotten how he looks,” said King Paimon, having stayed behind._

_The Demon King sighed. “I may have, but there is no other that complements me like he does; I want nor need no other.”_

_“Then, should you not look for him? I am sure he has been waiting for you.”_

_After a long pause, he replied, “It has been a while since I’ve been out.” A corner of his lips turned up slightly. He arose from his throne and threw open the window, looking over his realm. Turning his head around, he looked at Paimon, before he spread his wings and flew off._

_Paimon watched as the Demon King disappeared._ Good luck.

_oOoOoOoOo_

Arthur woke up surrounded in warmth. Arms were wrapped around him almost possessively, as he snuggled towards the source. Resting on Alfred’s body, he looked at his peaceful face and traced it with his finger. This felt strange. As his fingertips brushed against Alfred’s lips, memories of last night replayed. Those lips and those kisses felt wonderful.

He knew that he should leave soon. It was already odd that both demons had stayed after being sated. However, he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Everything had felt so good- almost too good.

The niggling feeling at the back of his mind wasn’t helping him regain his memories at all. Lost in thought, he ran his fingers through the black hair, as he subconsciously laid his head on Alfred’s chest, listening to the strong beat.

_oOoOoOoOo_

How could he have forgotten? Arthur was the name Belial used when they played and threw the world into chaos together. No one, apart from themselves, knew the names that they called their human disguises.

He woke up to a familiar warm weight on top of him and a hand stroking the base of his horn.

“Belial,” he said, feeling the name roll off his tongue.

Arthur jerked his head up to look at the source of the all-commanding voice. “My Lord,” he gasped. A shooting pain suddenly went through his brain, as countless jumbled memories flooded his mind. He writhed in pain and fell off onto the furs. “I’m... sorry... My Lord. ...I didn’t know,” he repeated. How could he have seduced the Ruler of the Realm Beneath?! Why did his mind feel like it had been set on fire?

Alfred watched his long-lost lover in confusion. Didn’t he remember him? Who had dared hide his mate and cast such a spell upon him? Rage built up, but as he turned to Arthur, it changed to concern. Retribution could wait.

Hands pulled Arthur’s away from his face and his tail intertwined with the thrashing one below, as Alfred trapped Arthur, his other hand held onto Arthur’s chin to stop him from shaking his head. When green eyes remained unseeing, Alfred turned the head to the side and bit hard.

 

Blurry green eyes opened up to look at him, as Alfred stroked his cheek. He cupped Arthur’s face with both hands, trying to burn it into his memory. He would never forget again. To think he had even forgotten his mission and ended up wandering aimlessly since he’d left the demon realm.

“Lucifer?”                                                                               

Alfred hummed in reply, before nuzzling his lover’s red hair, when he felt the foreign feeling of wetness trail down his face.

Arthur lifted a hand to stroke Alfred’s hair and wipe away the tears, repeating in concern, “Lucifer?”

“Call me Alfred, just like before,” he murmured, capturing his lips in a kiss, pouring all of his emotions into it.

“Alfred,” whispered Arthur, breaking the kiss. He felt familiar hands roam his body.

Alfred watched in adoration as he ran his hands all over his lover, loving the pleasured expression. The writhing body was enticing, the sounds leaking from those lips his personal symphony. The skin was smooth and unblemished. The body was muscular- firm, yet soft. He trailed his fingers along the red-head’s inner thigh, kneading them and loving their pliability. His other hand trailed up the side, brushing over the pert nipple.

“Mm... Alfred... hurry...” breathed Arthur, hand reaching out to him.

“No, let’s take our time,” smiled Alfred, leaning in for a deep kiss. He trailed kisses and marks from Arthur’s jaw, along the pale column, down his chest, stopping at his nipples. Swirling his tongue around a swollen bud, he took it into his mouth, sucking, nipping, licking and tugging, before doing the same to the other. He needed to leave marks all over this body. No one else could have it.

Arthur moaned and huffed, but decided to be proactive on his side. It wouldn’t do to leave all of the pleasuring to Alfred. One hand looped around Alfred’s head, pulling that delicious warmth closer, whilst he played with one of his pleasure spots; the base of the horn. Feeling the hum of contentment, he dragged his clawed hand up and down Alfred’s back between his wings and wrapped his tail around his lover’s pulsing length, lightly constricting it to give a teasing pleasure, and rubbed his legs against the black-haired demon’s, earning a growl.

Taking his lips away and admiring his work of ownership, Alfred felt his limit drawing nearer with Arthur’s ministrations. Lifting the green-eyed demon’s hips, he rubbed his weeping cock between the cheeks as he massaged them, causing Arthur’s tail to seek another area to pleasure. Their lips connected, each of them fighting for domination, as the anticipation built. How had he survived without his hellion?

Catching Alfred off-guard, Arthur’s tail penetrated Alfred’s puckered hole as he himself shifted and sheathed Alfred’s arousal in one movement. Both demons let out feral growls as they were finally reunited. Arthur felt intense heat inside and around him, as Alfred felt the tightness and warmth. Possessiveness tore out of them as they both set a fast pace and pounded into the spots that they had vowed to remember long ago. They both cried out and growled as Arthur tightened around him, feeling his pleasure overflow.

Alfred summoned his blue insignia and pressed it into Arthur’s left shoulder blade, feeling the insignia burn his palm and Arthur’s skin, mixing their blood. He watched as realisation dawned on Arthur while the imprint finished and proceeded to drag his bloody claw through the insignia, finishing the mark on his mate. He groaned in pleasure as he felt Arthur return the favour, the mixing of their blood was intoxicating and the pain of the claw the final straw. Now mates, he pistoned in and out of the body beneath him, grabbing, licking, nipping, marking, biting anything and everything he could reach with new vigour. He claimed Arthur’s lips for a demanding, deep kiss that left both of them breathless, tasting everything that was Arthur, before burying his claw into Arthur’s new mark and sending Arthur into ecstasy with a cry of his name and biting the junction where Arthur’s neck met his shoulder, causing him to tighten his grip unknowingly onto Alfred’s and send him over the edge, returning a bite in the same place.

They stayed in each other’s arms, fully satisfied knowing that Arthur was his and his only, and Alfred was Arthur’s in return.

**Author's Note:**

> In the Demon AU, feeding = sinning, therefore, greed and lust are feeding them in this – I don’t know what the widely accepted method is apart from eating souls.
> 
> By the way, the demon names are from Ars Goetia of Solomon’s Lesser Key. 
> 
> Heylel is Hebrew and means ‘shining one, morning star, Lucifer’ according to Strong’s concordance (Wikipedia.org). Heosphoros is Greek for ‘bringer of dawn’ in reference to the morning star. I wanted to use the Greek for the title, but that would mislead people into thinking that it was based on Greek mythology.
> 
> Finally, sorry about the abysmal porn. It was my first attempt.


End file.
